In the Wake of the Dragon
by hellhound-d.o.w
Summary: A traveler arrives in Konoha roughly four years after Kyuubi attacks. Wielding great powers and little patience, she rescues the female Kyuubi container from abuse and takes her to travel the world. No pairings at this time.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, nor D&D and any abilities listed thereof. Yes, this is a Naruto-chan fic. If you don't like it, well, the back button is right up there.

All criticism is welcome, however, if you are going to try and flame me, at least be original. There are only so many times you can be told, "You Suck!!!" before it gets boring.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi sat back at his desk, relaxed. His paperwork was done. The council was being quiet. No one had attacked Aranami in the last week. He sighed.

'_This can't last,' _he thought to himself morosely.

As soon as the thought ended, an ANBU in a Neko mask appeared in front of him via Shunshin.

"Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-san has been attacked again," the ANBU said shifting her weight left and right in a nervous fidget.

'_I knew it,'_ Sarutobi thought to himself. Out loud, "Gather those responsible and take them to Ibiki. Have Aranami-chan brought to the Hospital and put under guard. I will meet her there."

"Hokage-sama, there is something else. I arrived on the scene when I heard the screams and recognized the voice. As I was about to stop the mob, a strange fog cloud moved among them and seemed to paralyze them, making them look like statues. A woman with a red cloak, strange mask leaving only her eyes showing, and a large dog walked to Uzumaki and comforted her until she was asleep in her arms. I did not attack her and tried to assess her power, but I couldn't sense any chakra. Once Uzumaki was asleep, she looked at me while I was still hidden and told me to bring the village leader to her as soon as possible," said the ANBU quickly.

"Take me to her, now," ordered Sarutobi with a mildly angry look on his face.

----------------------------------

Sarutobi had seen many things in his life, but the sight of a mob of civilians and ninja standing as if they were statues was not one of them. Another shock came when his gaze drifted to the 'large dog' in between him and the mystery lady. Large was an understatement. Standing on all fours, it could easily come face to face with an average adult. While that was shocking about the animal, the eyes were the most unnerving. Pure red. No white in the sclera, no dark pupil, no color other than a slightly glowing, crimson red. Unnerving to say the least. More so when its attention shifted from the 'mob statues' to him. Even with just red showing, there was a feeling of intelligence in that gaze. A voice drew his gaze from the hound.

"Would you be the leader of this village, youngling," asked the cloaked woman without seeming to look up from the four year old child in her lap.

Sarutobi view finally travelled to the person in question and his eyebrows rose slightly at the unworried posture of the woman. She was sitting, leaning against a wall, with Aranami in her lap asleep. Both of her hands were holding her in place, leaving her unable to use any weapons or most jutsu. She did not appear worried in the least though.

Her words threw him off though.

'_Youngling? How old must she be to call me that? She certainly didn't sound old,'_ pondered Sarutobi with a frown, _'Plus to be sitting that relaxed, either she doesn't realize how dangerous we are or she is more powerful than she seems.'_

"I am. I would like to ask you to surrender young Aranami-chan into my custody and answer some questions for me. Peacefully if you don't mind," Sarutobi said.

At this, she looked up at him, and he saw her eyes for the first time. No human could have eyes like that. Eyes in the shape of one of those giant lizards from across the mountains. Eyes that seemed to peer into his soul.

'_Komodo dragons, I think those lizards were called. Why would her eyes look like that?'_ mused Sarutobi.

Her answer, though, cut all his thoughts short.

"I think not. I will not be releasing this child from my arms until I receive some answers. Depending upon how truthful you are and your answers, I may release her into your custody. Any attempts to take her before that point will be met with immediate retaliation," she said. Without taking her eyes off Sarutobi, she spoke to her hound, "Noin, you may have anyone that attacks for dinner."

It made Sarutobi shudder at the gleeful feeling he was getting from the animal. Sarutobi took a step forward to try and reason with the woman, but the growl that issued from Noin stopped him in his tracks.

"I will have my answers, youngling. One way, or another," she said, her ominous tone sending shivers up and down both Sarutobi's and Neko ANBU's spines.

"Fine," said Sarutobi, "Since you have done no harm to Aranami and you have not permanently injured anyone. Follow me to my office and I will answer your questions."

"No," said the woman, "You will answer my questions here and now. I will not follow you into a place where you could have an advantage or ambush set up."

"Understandable. Depending on the question, I will answer it here."

"Is it normal for a crowd of civilians and your underlings to attack a defenseless child?"

"No."

"What was their reason for doing so?"

"I…" began Sarutobi.

"She's a demon," said the ANBU.

Sarutobi glared at the ANBU next to him and was about to reprimand her when they both heard laughing. Turning, they found the woman laughing.

"What do you find so funny," demanded the ANBU. When the woman didn't stop laughing, Neko pulled her ninjato and jumped to attack her. Neko didn't even reach halfway to the woman when she found all the air knocked out of her lungs and the feeling of lying on the ground. Sensing a presence above her, she looked up to see the hound looking her in the face. She barely let out a small scream before Noin bit her head off.

Sarutobi watched the hound with morbid awe and more than a little disgust as it chewed on the head of his now ex-ANBU. He hadn't even seen the beast move before it was standing over the ANBU and bit her head off. It took a large amount of effort on his part to pull his attention from the hound and the now headless ANBU back to the woman. He found that she was still laughing slightly but was now standing. Her standing showed that she was about five foot eleven inches or maybe six feet in height. It also showed the western short sword and dagger she carried at her waist as well as many different pouches on her belt.

"I think I understand a bit more now. Lead me to your office and we will speak more there," she said as she walked toward him.

"What do you mean," Sarutobi asked, wincing at the occasional crunch coming from the hound.

"There are three different types of reactions humans have to the unknown. The majority will fear what is unknown and try to destroy it or control it, several will be indifferent to it, and an extremely small few will try to understand it. Something about this child is unknown to this village and most fear it and try to destroy it or control it."

"Hmmm, I see. If you would have your pet stop eating my ninja and follow us, I will lead you to my office," said Sarutobi as he started to turn, only to lay his sight back on the 'mob statues.'

"How long until what you did to them wears off," asked Sarutobi, motioning towards the mob?

"About another hour before they are no longer paralyzed, give or take. Noin, it's time to go. You can get something else to eat later," the woman said looking at Noin. Turning back to Sarutobi, "Are the dozen underlings you have watching from the shadows of the roofs going to follow us or clean up the mess?"

"Half will clean up the mess and take the mob to Ibiki once they are no longer paralyzed. The other half will follow us," said Sarutobi, trying not to let any surprise that she had known about the hidden ANBU show, "If you will follow me to the office?"

--------------------------------------------

**Hokage's Office…**

"I suppose introductions should be the first order of business," said Sarutobi as he moved to sit behind his desk, "I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandiame Hokage of Konohagakure."

The mystery lady reached up with one hand while holding Aranami with the other and removed her mask revealing short pale red hair with silver tips. Her eyes showed more without the shadow of the mask hiding it, revealing reddish gold lizard-like eyes. On her face was silver markings similar to the Inuzuka clan facial markings, but these appeared to be naturally part of her skin instead of tattooed or painted on.

"I am called Sosei Nineva. My familiar is named Noin. I am a traveler," replied, the now named, Nineva as she sat on his couch while holding Aranami, "Such pleasantries are mildly refreshing, but a little late, in my opinion."

"I, too, wish we could have met under better circumstances. However, we must make do with what we have. Would you like some tea before we begin?"

"Yes, please," Nineva replied just before Noin made a huffing sound, sort of like a snort of amusement, "If you would have an extra glass brought as well for Noin, I would appreciate it immensely."

Sarutobi looked at her strangely for a second until Noin began to glow slightly and shape-shifted into a young woman of about twenty with short dark blue hair a little shorter than shoulder length. Before the glow completely left her, it changed into dark colored pants, boots, and long-sleeved button up shirt. She appeared to be a little shorter than five and a half feet tall with an athletic physique. As she opened her eyes, they appeared blue instead of the expected red. A look of amused disdain appeared in her eyes as she looked at Sarutobi before crossing from where she was to sit down next to Nineva on the couch.

"Hmmm, yes," muttered Sarutobi as he reached to push the button on the com on his desk, "Have a tea set and three glasses brought to my office please."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," a female voice replied from the device.

"I do not believe you will tell me how Noin-san changed from the dog…"

"I am not a dog in that form, I am a hellhound," Noin stated with a throaty voice cutting him off with a glare.

"I see," said the Hokage, again off balance, "I take it from your reaction that was your natural form then?"

"Yes. And no, I will not tell you how I did that," replied Noin.

"Understandable. Do you mind if I ask you what happened before I tell you about Aranami," Sarutobi asked.

"An agreeable request, however, all other questions will have to wait till I have had my answers," Nineva said, "I had just arrived in this village today in the early morning. This village was not here last time I was in the area and was curious to visit. I enjoyed the festival, although I don't understand why you insist on calling that spirit a demon. Big and angry? Yes. Demon? No. Humans and your desire to demonize things. But I'm getting off subject. I enjoyed the festival none the less and was walking around as it ended when I heard some people mention a demon hunt. I was curious and at first thought it was a game if not for the malicious intent they exuded. I followed and when I heard screams, I was concerned. When I saw the person screaming, well, let's just say you are lucky I was able to control my anger in time, otherwise you would have a large section of village to rebuild. I used a paralyzing fog spell to stop the mob and went to comfort the child. Seeing she wouldn't calm down anytime soon, I cast a dreamless sleep spell on her to allow her to rest and recuperate. The eaten one had arrived shortly before I did. Seeing as she was one of the village warriors, I had her retrieve you to see if there were orders to not help the child or if she did it on her own. After she left, I ordered Noin to eat her if she was at fault or eat you if you had ordered that," Noin grins maliciously at that statement, "I also used a healing draught to reinforce her healing. Shortly after, you arrived, and the rest you know."

"Interesting. In that case, I would have had her demoted, kicked out of the ninja forces, or put to death, anyway. Noin just did me a favor. Less paperwork to put died in service rather than have an investigation into conduct as well as the punishment. What do you wish to know? I will answer what I can," said Sarutobi, turning his attention back to Nineva.

"Why was the child attacked, firstly? Secondly, why did her parents not stop this? All other questions depend on these two," said Nineva.

"Aranami was attacked," Sarutobi began before being interrupted by the com device beeping. Sarutobi pushes the button, "Yes?"

"The tea you requested is here, sir."

"Send it in."

After the tea bearers left, Sarutobi told Nineva the tale of how Kyuubi attacked Konoha and was sealed into Aranami. He told about how the villagers treated her and how little he could do to protect her. Finally he told that Aranami was an orphan.

"Who were her parents, then? Why, if you are the leader here, do you allow people that have no idea about the workings of this government to assist in its running? Does Aranami know of the burden she carries?"

"Aranami does not know. As for the civilian council, they were created during the Second Shinobi War to assist in the running of the daily village matters to free up the Hokage and the Clan Head Council in the planning for the war. As for her parents, I do not know," said Sarutobi.

At this last statement, Nineva glared at him.

"I suggest you do not lie again. Who were her parents? You know who they were."

"I cannot tell you. It's for Aranami's protection that nobody knows," Sarutobi said while wincing, _'How did she know I was lying? Nobody should have been able to tell that.'_

"That is a more acceptable answer," Nineva began.

Sarutobi internally sighed in relief.

"However," Nineva continued, "It is only acceptable if I knew or cared for any of the history of any of the countries of this continent. I will not **ask** again. Tell me who her parents were."

"I cannot tell you. Her father asked me to tell Aranami when she was able to defend herself from her father's old enemies. This happened just before her father died. Aranami's mother died in childbirth. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina," Sarutobi told her with a resigned voice.

Nineva watched him quietly for a few moments before speaking.

"So be it. I will not disrespect the wishes of the dead," Nineva said, "I will adopt her into my family since she has none here and is in constant danger living here."

"I wish I could let you adopt her, but the council has forbidden anyone from doing so."

"That was not a request. If they have a problem with me adopting her, they can explain their reasoning to me. I will duly ignore their reasoning and do as I please afterwards."

"I think we will get along just fine," stated Sarutobi while smiling, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions, though?"

"You may."

"Where are you from? I do not recognize either you clothing style or your features. Your mannerisms are more suited for a court lady than a traveler."

"I would be amazed if you did, however, that is a secret that can only be shared with family."

"Hmmm. You called me a youngling when we first met. What is that? I did not feel from you that it was an insult, but I'm not familiar with the term."

"It is a word my kind use for those younger than them."

"Your kind? Are you saying you are not human?"

"Half-human. I am a half-dragon. Before you ask, yes, I am far older than I appear. I have walked this land for roughly 800 years and will continue to walk it until I grow bored of it. Noin has been by my side the entire time."

Sarutobi sat in thought for a short time.

"Since you intend to adopt Aranami, where do you intend to live? Do you have the money needed for housing or will you need a job?"

"I will be taking her with me on my travels. It is not safe here even with you, Noin, and me trying to keep her safe. She will need an area that has no misconceptions on her and will not act in prejudicial ways," said Nineva.

"How will you be able to defend her outside these walls? Once the council discovers she is no longer here, they will send someone to kill her."

"Simple. Anyone that attempts harm to her will die. I will also leave a doppelganger here in her form. I will send a request to one of my sisters to help train her. As she uses chakra, she will be unable to use my spells. Maybe Lilith or Ran'ko will be willing to train her," said Nineva, mumbling the last sentence to herself.

"Doppelganger? What is a doppelganger," asked Sarutobi with a puzzled look on his face.

"It is a being that can absorb a person's image, memories, and personality via blood and act as that person. They are very useful as spies and assassins, however they are almost extinct. Those few still alive never show their ability to anyone and usually act as mercenaries. The only types of people they cannot perfectly pose as are energy manipulators. They may absorb the knowledge and memories of how to do it, but most often, they just do not have the aptitude."

"How will you be able to protect her from the rest of the dangers out there?"

"I am a sorceress. If I so chose, I could level this entire village in a matter of a day, killing all in it. However, I do not as karma will come to them in due time."

"At the least, I ask that Aranami be returned here by the time she is ten years old to attend the Ninja Academy."

"That will be her decision to make. If she wishes to return here ever, then that too, is her decision," she said before pausing, "However, I will ensure she is trained to defend herself. It would not do for her to rely on others for everything in her life."

"Would you like me to send some scrolls along with you to train her," Sarutobi asked, resigned to the fact of her leaving with Naruto.

"That will not be necessary. While I may not use chakra, I am familiar with its workings. I will train her in energy manipulation. If I can get in touch with one of my sisters, I will ask either Ran'ko or Lilith to train her, if not both. If not, then I will train her to use a long sword, short sword, dagger, and crossbow, as well."

"I see. Are Ran'ko and Lilith half-dragons as well?"

Nineva laughs lightly at that while Noin just snorts once in amusement.

"No, we are family by circumstance, not blood. Each of us is an outcast of where we are from and orphans, some by choice. Ran'ko saved my other four sisters and myself from the cruelties of our homes and the people that were there. Young Aranami here would be an extreme example of each of our lives, including Ran'ko's. Ran'ko, Anastasia, Lilith, Valdis, Korinna, and myself each had harsh lives before we came together. Ran'ko was the first. She disowned herself from her family and renamed herself Sosei Ran'ko. Lilith was next, barely an hour old before she joined our family. Anastasia came next, an orphan and living in the streets. I was the fourth, also an orphan, but traveling the forest instead of living on the streets. Korinna was fifth and found in the rubble of a destroyed village, the only survivor. Valdis came last, running from home to escape an arranged marriage at sixteen. Although, I suppose that Aranami is now the newest in our family instead of Valdis. I shall have to contact all of my sisters and meet to welcome her."

"Will you be waiting here until they arrive?"

"Possibly, I will send a message to them and depending on how long it will take them to get here will decide on if I will wait or not."

"I see. I guess we can call it a night. Do you have a place to stay already?"

"No, I intended to purchase a room at the inn for the night, but did not have a chance due to the happenings."

"Would you care to stay at my estate in a guest room? No place would be safer than there."

"I thank you for your offer, youngling, and gladly accept."

As they began to stand and leave the office, Sarutobi turned to Nineva while Noin transformed into her hellhound form again.

"By the way, could you ask your familiar not to eat any more of my ninja without permission from me first?"

TBC…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Several things about this fic. For one, it is the first ever Naruto, Forgotten Realms Crossover I have ever seen. The character I'm using along with the other ones mentioned are the characters I used to beat the game Neverwinter Nights with the exception of 'Ran'ko' who you should be able to guess. I decided on a Naruto-chan fic, but didn't like all the cliché uses of 'Naruko' and other variations. I instead decided on a feminine sounding name that has a similar meaning in English to Naruto. Naruto being a maelstrom, however, I could find no feminine names in Japanese for that, so I expanded. Eventually I decided on Aranami which translates into Stormy Seas. Much better than Naruko, which is a clapper. I am also doing something with this fic which I haven't done with any other and that is flying blind so to speak. I have no definitive plans for anything in it at this time, unlike my others which have outlines and everything. Until next time…

** Just some touch ups and added more to the description of Noin as well as Nineva. I have started work on the second chapter already but it might be another week before it is complete. Later…


End file.
